


say it again

by atinywooyoung



Series: First Milestone Drabbles [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung
Summary: Two months have passed since you last saw each other. Two months of endless phone calls, video chats, texts and silly selfies to send at each other and now, at last, he’s right in front of you and you can’t stop touching him, calling his name, kissing his lips. You’ve missed him just like someone misses air and you will never let him go ever again.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Series: First Milestone Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840264
Kudos: 24





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> Two months. Eight Weeks. One-thousand-and-sixty hours without him, without the soft sound of his voice right inside your ears, without the comfort of his arms wrapped around you, without the thrilling sensation of his fingers stroking your skin.

Two. _Bloody_. Months.

Silly photos, long phone calls and endless strings of texts have held your relationship together whilst he was gone, glued the broken pieces of your hearts to keep them as strong as possible and yet, you still felt yourself crumble every single night inside your cold and empty bed.

It just would have never been enough because, no matter how sweet all those moments were, nothing could have replaced the sound of his laugh in real life, the way his smooth skin felt under your digits, the way his lips pressed lightly on top of yours, the way his hands felt on your shivering body when it was late at night and all your thoughts were filled by him and the desire burning deep inside of you.

So now you are standing there, at the airport, with quivering limbs and a fluttering heart and your eyes do not dare move from the gate for more than a second. Hell, you don’t even dare blink like a normal human being would just in fear you’d miss the exact moment when his tall frame will come into view bringing him finally close enough to touch and feel and _love_.

You are breathing hard, nervousness and excitement knotting your insides together as you wait for him. There is this stupid fear inside of you that all of this is a dream, that the time has not arrived yet, that you’ll have to go back to the apartment and live through another endless day without him and it’s when you reach the peak of that fear, when it infiltrates so deep inside your thoughts it is the only thing you can think about, that he finally shows up.

Faded-red locks frame his beautiful face. His brown eager eyes half-hidden by the round glasses you gave to him as a birthday gift last year are eagerly looking around the airport and you watch them light up the instant they finally land on you.

A sweet smile spreads on his lips then, fills your heart with warmth and love, so much love you could explode right here, in the middle of this airport.

You missed him like someone misses air and you can’t wait a moment longer, no, you have to feel him against your body, make sure that he is real, that he is yours and that nothing will ever come between you two ever again.

You run.

You run and he opens his arms wide to welcome you in his embrace and oh, you practically leap inside it, whimper out his name right inside his ears as his hands wrap around your frame, bring you so close to his chest you can feel the rampant beating of his heart against yours.

The long grey coat around him envelopes you as well and as it does, his perfume fills your nose and, just like that, you feel like you’ve finally made it back right where you belong.

“Baby,” his voice is soft, barely a breath atop your head and yet it makes your body catch on fire, it turns your cheeks flaming hot to the touch and oh, it makes your heart beat so fast it aches as it pumps against your ribcage.

You lift your head to look inside his eyes, drink up the sight of him and his lovely gaze and as one of his hands moves to cup your cheek you absolutely melt into him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” your voice trembles as you speak those words and all the strength you showed to him the past few weeks crumbles away as your eyes fill with tears. You’ve cried countless times on those lonely nights without him but this time, it’s tears of joy that run along your cheeks.

He brushes them away, tries to stop the sudden flow of mixed emotions with his gentle voice, with the sweet little nothings he whispers inside your ears and soon enough you find yourself laughing, snorting even not caring one bit about the people surrounding you and watching you with amused or confused expressions on their faces.

You lift yourself up on your feet, bring your arms around his neck and just like that, his taste finally fills your mouth once more.

You kiss him like it’s your first time or your last and in a way, it feels like both and hell, he kisses you back just as fervently. The arm still wrapped around you holds you closer and closer until you’re standing on your tiptoes, your head tilted a little to the side and your back arched to grant him more access.

You part your lips, let out a soft sigh of elation as his tongue wraps around yours, pulls it in a slow and sensual dance that leaves you breathless and heaving hard in the middle of the airport.

He calls your name in a breath, his eyes slowly opening to take you in once more and you can’t ignore the soft blush on his cheeks, the love shining inside those beautiful eyes of molten chocolate.

You caress his face, gently pulling it towards you so that you can place another tender kiss on his full lips and then another, and another one and then you are kissing his jawline, inching up to kiss his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his closed eyes, everything he has to offer and you’d think you’d get satisfied after a while, content enough to let him go and actually claim his belongings and leave but no, you don’t want to stop touching him like this. Now that you have him back, you don’t ever want to let him go and it takes Mingi all of his strong will to pull you away from him enough to convince you to walk to your car and go home once and for all.

It is his laugh that convinces you, the way his hand immediately wraps around yours to keep you close, the way his shoulder keeps bumping into yours as you walk side by side.

He doesn’t have to utter the words for you to know that he missed you just as much and dreamed about this very moment every night inside his bed.

The moon is high up in the sky when you leave the airport, the stars shining up there like little beacons of happiness and wishes spent upon them and you have never felt as happy as you feel now with Mingi right by your side.

The doors of your car close and in an instant, you are pulling him for another one of your needy kisses and this time, Mingi has no will to stop you, no strength left to resist you when you are kissing him with so much need and fervour, when you are pushing down his chest for him to rest on the seat and allow you to climb right on top of him.

How is he supposed to resist you when your body fits so perfectly on top of his, when you are whispering his name like that, when you are twisting your tongue around his in a way that has him feeling breathless and absolutely drunk?

He can’t, _he can’t._

So he caves. Pulls you into him and lets the thoughts of people seeing you like this disappear completely.

All that matters is you, the way you feel right now in this very moment and how much he wished to have you just like this all those lonely nights spent inside a hotel room that felt nothing like home.

Your hands frame his face, your thumbs stroke his cheeks and he feels himself melting more and more into your touch until all he can do is kiss you back and whimper out your name whenever your lips stray away from his just to allow you to catch your breath and whenever he does, you whisper his back with a little teasing smile on your now-swollen lips.

“I like it when you say my name,” he confesses in a breath once your lips part again, your chests heaving against each other with the effort to get as much oxygen in as possible.

“Do you?” you ask back in a whisper, a little chuckle leaving your mouth as you tilt your head a little to the side.

Mingi hums and the deep sound turns into a little groan of appreciation as your lips attach on his neck to bloom roses there, turn them purple under the silvery moonlight.

“Mingi,” you whisper, then, “Mingi, Mingi, Mingi.”

He sighs, closes his eyes and wets his lips and in your position you can feel just how much he likes the sound of your voice when it calls his name just like this or even louder—if you’d have to guess.

A little teasing smile spreads on your lips as you run your index finger across his nose, prompting his shining eyes to open and fix on you.

“Take me home and I promise I’ll scream it the entire night,” you whisper and there is no hiding the lewd implications in that phrase, especially when you seductively roll your hips into him and cut the air out of his lungs completely.

You watch with an amused smile as his pupils enlarge in excitement, as his cheeks turn into ripe cherries and you yelp in surprise when his hands wrap roughly around your ass to guide you to your seat so that he can fasten up his belt and drive to your place as fast as he possibly can.

You said those words just to taunt him, to see how he’d react but Mingi? Oh, he makes sure those become true over and over again until it feels like his name is the only thing capable of leaving your lips and anyone inside your building knows _exactly_ who you belong to and honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
